Untitled Reflection
by Fox of Light
Summary: Shion reflects on the events that have accured. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE END OF XENOSAGA 3!


**Fox of Light:** After beating Xenosaga 3, I felt I had to write this. Yep. Oh…and just a warning, there are spoilers from Xenosaga 3, the end of the game to be more exact.

Enjoy.

Untitled Reflection 

I understand what Wilhelm wanted now. To start the universe over, and live over and over again. chaos wants us now to rebuild the universe, or at least help it.

We're heading for Lost Jerusalem now, but that's not the name for it anymore. Because it has been restored, it is now Earth again, the origin of human life. I know chaos and Mary are waiting there. Maybe even KOS-MOS and Jin. Oh, Jin. You've been so good to me. I wish I could have been a better sister to you, and although I never did admit it, I really loved being your sister.

The Elsa is so quiet now without everyone around. Without chaos, MOMO, Ziggy, Jin and my beloved KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS, I pray that where ever you are, that you are OK. Thank you for always protecting me, even against my will. If you hadn't, who knows where this universe would be. One single thought, one single small action can change the universe.

MOMO, Ziggy, Miyuki, Juli…everyone, I hope that you are doing well on the Dammerung, I know how badly you wanted to come with us MOMO, but you are needed with Scientia. Your knowledge will help this universe out, and working with Togashi, Miyuki, Juli and everyone there, you guys are sure to succeed. I hope that Ziggy is doing well also. Don't worry you guys, we will meet again, I am sure of it!

"Daaaaaaamn! It's too quiet, and there's no chaos going on anywhere! I know this is what we wanted, it's what I wanted badly! But it's so boring!" whined Jr.

I couldn't help but laugh. Jr. had been used to all the action.

"Shion! That's not nice. But I am happy to see that you are smiling. I'm glad you finally figured out that we're always here for you," he said to me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see that you all were there for me. Everyone wanted to protect me. I'm sorry that I didn't realize until Allen had faced Kevin and gotten hurt. His selfless actions are finally what reached me, along with Mary. Then he protected me when that gnosis attacked, even though he was injured. He sure beat it up." I started chuckling to myself, remembering that moment. Allen was so determined to protect me.

"So, I'm taking the way you are talking that Kevin is no longer in the picture of your life?"

I nodded. "Kevin is dead now. I have accepted that. I can no longer live in the past. I have to live in the present, that is where everyone is."

"_Dammit, Hammer! What the hell do you think you're doing slacking off?"_

"_Oww! But Captain! Lost Jerusalem is nowhere in sight! We probably won't reach it for days! Maybe even months!"_

"_You don't know that! Since we don't have the UMN anymore, we could see it any day."_

Jr. and I laughed at the argument between Mathews and Hammer.

The red head shook his head. "I guess some things never change. Hmm…speaking of change, I wonder how different it will be for me once Albedo wakes up? Oh well, since he's so lazy, that won't be for a while." The boy like figure left the main area and headed for the bridge.

I went to my cabin, just to lay down and think, think about KOS-MOS, T-elos and Mary Magdalene. It's hard to believe that KOS-MOS was created to revive Mary's consciousness, but it does make sense. I always thought she had a heart. She had always said that protecting me was her top priority, and that it was written in her program, but sometimes it felt that she was doing it because she had to, but because she wanted to.

And T-elos…Mary's body was used to create T-elos, and her duty was to destroy KOS-MOS so she could get her consciousness back.

It's still hard to believe that Kevin had created them to revive Mary. And her and I were the keys to unlocking Zarathustra for Wilhelm. I'm just so glad that is all over with. I'm glad that KOS-MOS, no, Mary saved me.

Oh, KOS-MOS…I miss you so much…I know we'll be together again someday.

All this thinking made me a bit hungry, so I headed for the lounge. I got a small snack to eat. I was about to leave the lounge when I found Allen in the back, leaning against a rail. He was looking out the window watching the stars passing by. I went towards the back of the lounge, and leaned against the same rail Allen was leaning against, and joined with him in stargazing.

"So…you're going to be alright now that U-DO is gone…" said Allen, still staring out the window.

"Yes, since it was this fatal power of being able to come in contact with it that was supposed to shorten my life, I'll be fine now," I replied.

"No more fainting?" He asked, worried.

"No more fainting."

"Good."

Allen is here for me in the present. I know I can count on him. He's proved to me that I can count on him. "Thank you for everything, Allen."

"Huh? Oh…it's, um, it's…no problem," he said in a nervous voice.

I moved my hand towards his, and lightly touched it, and he then very gently grabbed my hand. I looked towards him to see that he was smiling. It made me happy to see he was happy. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and smiled myself.

"Don't ever leave me, Allen."

"I won't, Shion."

**Fox of Light: **Yep…

There ya go

I'm tired now

Signing out, Fox of Light


End file.
